


I've been doing some... web designs?

by mauvera



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Yes peter that is definitely not suspiscious, a+ lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvera/pseuds/mauvera
Summary: Peter has a secret identity which is fantastic because he is definitely really good at keeping secrets.Yep. Super good.Nothing he says has ever been remotely suspicious that's for sure.





	I've been doing some... web designs?

Mr. Harrington was almost definitely saying something. Sounds that certainly resembled words were coming out of his mouth. If one were to actually pay attention they may even register that those word-noises was Mr. Harrington attempting to teach his class. If one continued to pay attention they may notice a certain Mr Peter Parker was definitely not.  

 

Furrowing his brows, Peter leaned closer to the paper on his desk, as though his proximity to the paper would somehow solve all of his problems. 

 

“See it is only when a charged particle such as an electron passes through-”

 

The pen slipped from his hand, clattering to the floor to join the others already there. Peter didn’t even notice that he had once again let go of his writing tool in his excitement, instead he reached for a new one that magically had appeared before him. At least, Ned liked to consider his ability to anticipate Peter’s absent minded clumsiness as magic. 

 

“Pavel Cherenkov was a nobel prize winner for a reason you guys, this is important stuff-”

 

Peter grinned at his own work. He might have been a bit proud of having just managed to double the tensile strength of his web formula that would still only require chemicals readily available to him in the school labs. 

 

“Here you can see the effects of the radiation underwate-”

 

He pulled his battered laptop across the desk, disrupting a few dozen worksheets Peter had been meaning to get around to at some point. Happy to ignore them for now though, he simply pushed them out of his way as he began to type up the newest formula. His fingers flew across the keyboard, rapidly tapping out the beats of his thoughts as soon as they came to him. Of course, if he had been paying attention before, or well, at any point during the last half hour he may have been alert enough to notice no one else had their computers out. In fact, computers were just a little bit banned from the labs when Mr Harrington was trying to lecture. 

 

“Well obviously the radiation would be passing in front sir.”

 

“Thank you for that answer Flash. You are exactly the opposite of correct but good try. However, I was in fact asking Mr Parker for an answer.”

 

Peter’s head jerked up in surprise at finding Ned’s elbow buried into his side. That only happened when Peter had managed to zone out so completely a teacher had had to say his name over five times. Sheepishly Peter grinned up at Mr Harrington, hoping that a smile would be enough to get him out of another detention. 

 

“Well Mr Parker?” Harrington’s voice was thankfully one of begrudging amusement. Peter was so lucky he liked him. 

 

“Sorry, uh, the question was?” 

 

It was honestly a surprise when his classmates started sniggering at Peter’s confusion. It’s not like his being a bit distracted in class was a new thing. Then again he was normally better at hiding it. Or maybe he wasn’t. Maybe MJ had a point that Peter was actually just really awful at having a secret identity but because he went to a “nerd school for dorks”, her words, all these kids were too academically smart to have a remote sense of interpersonal intelligence. “Basically they’re all too absorbed by books to learn how normal people look when they’re lying, so they can’t even tell that you suck at it.” Ned’s responses of “you go to this school too” and “you’re literally reading right now” did not appear to sway her opinion. 

 

“Cherenkov radiation Peter. What effect does the radiation have?”

 

“Oh well that’s just when  the particle will emit trailing radiation from its progress through the medium rather than in front of it. Right?” Thank god MJ had bullied him into actually reading his textbook last week.  Although he still wasn’t quite sure why his response made everyone else turn to Flash smugly.

 

“Very good Parker.” Mr Harrington, apparently satisfied that his students had been listening to his lecture turned back to the front of the class. Just as he reached his desk however, he turned. Curiosity lining his features he couldn’t help but ask “what was it you were even doing Peter? You’re a good kid, you know there aren’t laptops allowed in the labs.”

 

MJ was totally wrong. He was a great liar. He was the best liar. He was so damn good at keeping a secret identity, nothing he said would hint at any particular arachnid themed activities.

 

“I was doing some web design.”

 

Shit. 

 

“Oh huh, didn’t know you were that into computers Pete.” Harrington said, sparing a glance to Peter’s laptop that was being held together with a strategic combination of duct tape, bandaids and desperation.

 

Letting out a sigh Peter rested his head on the desk with a thump, not willing to look at Ned or MJ’s reproachful gazes. 

 

It’s not like they would’ve done better. 

 

Well, okay so they probably would have, but whatever. As the saying goes: another day another secret vigilante superhero identity protected.

  
  



End file.
